Une autre connexion
by Domi40
Summary: Et si il n'y avait pas qu'Harry Potter qui possédait une connexion avec Voldemort ? Et si une jeune fille avait-elle aussi une connexion mais avec les personnes tuées par les mangemorts, cela donnerait-il un autre sens à l'histoire originelle ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La rentrée s'annonçait enfin. J'avais reçu ma lettre il y a une semaine déjà, juste le temps pour que j'achète le matériel qu'il me fallait pour ma cinquième année. Mes affaires étaient prêtes depuis la veille, me laissant ainsi le temps de me préparer tranquillement et de dire au revoir à mes parents chez moi, préférant comme chaque année partir seule à la gare. Ne voulant pas exposer mes parents à ce monde qui n'était pas le leur.

Je mis très peu de temps pour arriver à destination. Ma maison ne se trouvant qu'à vingt minutes en bus. Je pris la direction du mur qui permettait d'atteindre la vois 9 ¾. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà présents, toutes maisons et toutes années confondues. J'essayais de repérer une tête qui m'était familière, mais impossible de la voir, pourtant du roux cela se voyait facilement. Cela devait signifier que sa famille était encore en retard. Je me décidais donc d'aller l'attendre à l'intérieur du train, sachant qu'elle me retrouverait facilement. J'allais entrer dans un des wagons quand quelqu'un me bouscula, me faisant tomber ma valise, heureusement elle ne s'ouvrit pas suite au choc. J'eus juste le temps de voir une couleur verte me passer devant, avant de me décider de reprendre mon bien. Stupide serpentard, ils ne changeront donc jamais. Je soupirais légèrement et entra enfin dans le train. Je longeais quelques peu le couloir avant d'enfin tomber sur une cabine vide. Je rentrais rapidement dedans, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un d'autres me la prenne. A peine je venais de mettre ma valise en hauteur que j'entendis la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir.

« -Excuse moi Arianne, mais mon frère avait encore oublié son rat, dit mon amie en soupirant.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ginny, après cinq ans passées ensemble, chaque rentrée est identique, répondis-je en rigolant.

-Je te jure que je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de le tuer. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment il a fait pour devenir ami avec Harry et Hermione, stupide comme il est.

-C'est une question que tu ne cesses de te poser.

-Même George et Fred qui n'ont pas arrêté d'inventer de nouvelles inventions cette été étaient prêts.

-Comment vont-ils ? demandais-je

-Ils vont bien, ils te passent le bonjour, même si je pense qu'ils vont nous tomber dessus à un moment donné. »

Depuis notre première année, je connaissais ses frères, enfin plutôt les jumeaux, car je pense que son frère Ron n'est même pas au courant de ma présence dans la vie de sa sœur. Je l'enviais quelques peu d'avoir une telle famille, moi qui était fille unique, je ne connaissais pas vraiment cette joie là. Après, je suis aussi une fille réservé, et Ginny a eu beaucoup de mal à briser ma carapace, mais elle a réussi et elle en est bien la seule, même si les jumeaux avaient aussi réussi quelques peu. Je voyais en eux une sorte de figure fraternel qui manquait dans ma famille.

Durant notre trajet, je mettais mise à lire, pendant que mon amie partait parfois voir les trio d'or comme tout le monde les appelait. Ou sinon elle lisait des livres sur le quidditch. J'entendais parfois du monde passer dans le couloir, à un moment je pense aussi que la dame qui distribuait des confiserie avait dû passer, mais je n'avais pas vraiment fais attention, tellement j'étais concentré sur mon livre écrit par un auteur moldu. Ce n'est que quand Ginny me donna un coup de pied que je relevais enfin la tête.

« Non mais ça va pas, m'exclamais-je surprise.

-Enfin je vois ta petite frimousse, et pour ta gouverne on arrive.

-Oh »

Je me relevais et remis mon livre dans mon sac. J'attrapais rapidement ma cape de sorcier au couleur rouge et or. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ce que je faisais dans cette maison, je n'avais pas grand chose de courageux, préférant rester dans mon coin et ne pas me préoccuper des problèmes des autres, pour ainsi m'en éviter. A moins que cela est un lien avec ce qui a commencé à m'arriver depuis le tournois des sorciers ? Peut-être que le professeur Dumbledor a enfin trouvé une solution, je verrais bien. Quand le train s'arrêta enfin, j'attrapais ma valise et suivis Ginny dans le couloir. Quelques premières année se précipitaient à l'extérieur, s'en fichant de savoir s'ils rentraient dans les gens ou non.

« Ginny retiens moi ou je pousse une gueulante, dis-je au dos de mon amie commençant à m'énerver intérieurement.

-Mais qu'entendrais-je ? Notre Arianne voudrait nous montrer son autre visage, me répondit une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautais ne m'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autres que mon amie me réponde. Je me retournais.

« Fred ! George , s'exclama Ginny et moi en même temps.

-Faut vous mettre d'accord les filles, soit je suis Fred ou Georges

-Fred laisse tomber le fait de vouloir nous embrouiller, je sais que c'est toi, répondis-je

-Comment arrives-tu à nous différencier, me demanda-t-il surpris.

-Je vois actuellement ton frère embrasser sa copine et à ma connaissance tu n'en as pas encore, donc cela reste facile à deviner.

-Bien joué, me dit Ginny

-Bon ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais j'aimerais bien arriver rapidement au château, je commence à avoir faim.

-Tu sais que l'on est pas prêt de manger, car comme tu le sais il y a la cérémonie de répartition des premières années, ainsi que le fameux discours du directeur.

-Ne m'en parle pas, répondis-je avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Je les entendis rires tous les deux, puis on prit enfin la direction des carrioles. Fred nous abandonna pour rejoindre son frère puisqu'ils devaient aller à leur magasin, ils n'avaient pris le train que pour cette raison, comme Dumbledor leur avait autorisé ce fait. . On se retrouva avec les autres amis de Ginny, soit le fameux trio d'or. Je ne leur prêtais pas attention, et regardais le paysage. C'est ça qui était bien à Poudlard c'est que tout le monde pouvait y trouver sont compte. Que sa touche à la forêt, à l'eau, ou encore les animaux, rien ne valait cette richesse que nous proposait ce lieu. A côté de moi, ça ne cessait de discuter, me faisant rouler des yeux. Ils ne s'arrêtaient donc jamais ? Je ne l'ai connaissais que de vues et de ce que me racontait Ginny, ainsi que ce que j'entendais sur eux dans les couloirs, ne me donnait pas envie de les connaître. Trop de problèmes leurs couraient derrière et puis je devais me préoccuper des miens. On arriva enfin aux portes du château, je descendis la première, pressé de rentrer au chaud. Je n'attendis même pas mon amie, je savais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas et puis elle était tellement concentrée dans sa conversation avec Hermione que je ne l'aurais pas déranger. Je montais les marches pour me diriger vers la grande salle, là où tout le monde se dirigeait. J'allais m'installer à ma table, mais je me fis encore une fois bousculé par un serpentard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient donc avec moi aujourd'hui ? Le pire c'est que je n'avais même pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait. Je soupirais encore une fois et m'installais. Mon amie me rejoignit et s'assit devant moi.

« Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai vu te faire bousculer.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon, par qui ?

-Un serpentard aussi, et je n'ai pas réussi à voir qui s'était.

-C'est quand même bizarre, tu t'es toujours fait ignorer par eux, me dit-elle avec un air compatissant.

-Je m'en préoccupe pas vraiment, je pense que ce n'était pas voulu. » Répondis-je

Notre directeur se leva enfin, et la répartition commença. A chaque fois que le choixpeau indiquait la maison dans laquelle devait se diriger les élèves, les tables criaient, tapaient sur les tables, pareil qu'a chaque rentrée. Viens ensuite le discours de chaque début d'année, nous disant ce que l'on pouvait ou non faire. Puis on put enfin manger. Comme toute l'année c'était un véritable festin qui se trouvait sur les tables. Je me servis un verre d'eau, n'arrivant toujours pas à boire leur jus de citrouille. Puis me servit à manger. Ginny parlait avec les personnes autour de nous, pendant que moi je m'occupais de ce qui se trouvait dans mon assiette.

Cela a toujours été comme ça dans notre amitié, dès le début elle avait vite compris que j'étais renfermé sur moi même. Et si j'avais finis par lui faire confiance et lui parler ce n'était pas le cas avec les autres. Puis je n'ai jamais été très à cheval sur les amitiés, trouvant que certaines personnes sont plus hypocrites qu'ils ne semblent. Après avoir fini mon assiette et manger un bout de pain, le professeur Dumbledor se leva pour ainsi signifier qu'il était temps de monter aux dortoirs, notamment pour les premiers années. Je me levais, mon amie me suivant de près. Je ne remarquais même pas qu'un regard été posé sur moi. On arriva enfin devant le tableau qui venait de s'ouvrir suite au mot de passe dit par les personnes devant nous. Je préférais aller directement dans notre chambre pour pouvoir ainsi reprendre ma lecture que j'avais laissé à notre arrivée. Ginny me dit qu'elle restait un peu dans la salle commune et qu'elle me rejoindrait après. Au final je ne l'entendis même pas arriver car je m'étais endormie durant ma lecture.

Mais je ne le savais pas encore, mais cette année allait me réserver quelques surprise, notamment à cause de mon amie.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait déjà un mois que les cours avaient débutés et déjà les professeurs nous avaient surchargés de travail, notamment du au fait que l'on avait nos BUSE à la fin de l'année. En ce moment, je me trouvais à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Ginny qui bien évidemment m'avait raconté juste avant qu'elle avait été choisi en tant que poursuiveuse dans l'équipe. Ce qui comme je lui avais fais remarqué était tout à fait prévisible. J'étais tellement plongée dans mon devoir que le professeur Rogue nous avait donné que je remarquais même pas que mon amie s'était éclipsée pour aller parler avec d'autres connaissances. Malgré tout, je sentais une certaine tristesse chez ceux qui avait participé à la bataille au ministère. Ginny avait été très touché mais elle essayait de ne pas le montrer. Pour ma part, je n'y avais pas participé, mais la mort de Sirius Black m'avait particulièrement attristé. Puisque lors de mes crises l'an passé, il m'avait beaucoup aidé à me remonter le moral lorsque j'allais au quartier de l'ordre. Je soupirais. Je sentis une personne passée derrière moi sûrement pour prendre un livre, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Je sentis venir un mal de tête. Je rangeais mes affaires rapidement, il était hors de question que je fasse une crise en plein milieu de la bibliothèque. Ginny dut me voir partir précipitamment car elle alla aussi chercher ses affaires pour me suivre ensuite en courant. J'arrivais rapidement à la salle sur demande, le seul endroit où je savais que je pourrais être tranquille. Puis je m'écroulais sur un canapé qui trônait dans la salle. Mon amie vient vite me rejoindre.

« Arianne, il faut que tu respires », me dit-elle en posant ses mains sur mes bras qui tenait ma tête.

Cela me faisait mal, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser gagner, enfin pas maintenant, plus tard peut-être, mais pas quand je ne le voulais pas. J'essayais de respirer calmement, tout en écoutant les paroles rassurantes de mon amie. Au bout de vingt minutes, ma crise passa. Ginny dut le sentir car elle me prit dans ses bras.

« Elle a duré plus longtemps celle-là, m'annonça-t-elle.

-Hum, elle était plus violente surtout, lui avouais-je.

-T'en as parler à Dumbledore, me demanda-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Non, pas encore, ce n'est pas grand chose, dis-je en détournant le regard.

-Arianne elles sont de plus en plus fréquentes. L'année dernière ça allait encore, mais là, c'est pire. Tu dois aller le voir.

-Pas maintenant Ginny, je veux pas m'encombrer encore de ça cette année. Tu sais très bien comment j'étais l'année dernière avec ça.

-Je sais et justement tu devrais aller le voir pour essayer de voir si il n'a pas trouvé une solution.

-Tu sais, je pense qu'il en aura pas tant que l'autre ne sera pas sous terre, lui dis-je sarcastique.

-Peut-être mais il pourrait au moins les rendre moins compliqué. Bon aller viens, le dîner va être servi et tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. »

J'hochais la tête et la suivis jusqu'à la grande salle. On ne parla pas jusqu'à que l'on arrive à table, mais je savais très bien à quoi elle pensait. Elle m'en voulait d'agir aussi impudemment face à cela. Sauf que ce problème cela maintenant bientôt un an que je l'avais et ce depuis le retour de l'autre. Elle s'assit à côté de son frère et moi juste en face d'elle. A côté de moi se trouvait Hermione. Ginny lança les discutions, pendant que je piochais dans les plats en face de nous. Je sentis le regard de la jeune fille à côté de moi, mais je le regardais pas en retour. Je me sentais fatigué, la crise m'avait vraiment épuisée. Mais je devais encore finir des devoirs avant d'aller me coucher. J'allais encore faire une nuit blanche je le sentais. Quand j'eus finis, je fis un signe à mon amie pour lui dire que je montais et elle me dit qu'elle me rejoindrait après. Il y avait encore du monde dans la salle, les gens partaient et d'autres rentraient en même temps. Mais ce qui était bien c'est que personne n'était dans la tour des Gryffondor. Ainsi je serais tranquille pour travailler. Arrivée sur mon lit et une fois changée, je refermais bien le rideau, et lança un sortilège qui fit naître une boule de lumière. Je me lançais donc dans mes devoirs, les filles du dortoirs arrivèrent chacunes leurs tours, tout en parlant. Ginny vint me souhaiter bonne nuit et me lança un regard de reproche quand elle vit que je travaillais encore. Une fois que j'eus finis j'ouvris le rideau et vis que le jour se levait. J'avais bien raison j'avais fais une nuit blanche. Les filles du dortoir se levèrent quelques temps après que j'eus fini de me préparer. Mon amie me lança un regard noir en comprenant que je n'avais pas dormi. Je lui lançais un sourire en réponse. Je faisais la maline mais je savais que cela allait me retomber dessus.

Je partis pour la grande salle, sachant que Ginny me rejoindrait après. Pas beaucoup de monde était présent, il était encore tôt pour certains. En faite je remarquais que j'étais la seule de ma maison, c'était très bizarre de l'être, j'avais l'impression d'attirer les regards sur moi. Enfin bon, je ne le serais pas longtemps.

La journée se passa tous aussi rapidement que la veille. Même si parfois j'avais plus l'impression de m'endormir qu'autres choses, heureusement je n'avais aucun cour avec le professeur Rogue, celui ci en aurait bien profiter. En ce moment, j'essayais plutôt de me concentrer sur le cour de notre directrice de maison. Ce jour là, on devait transformer une plume en oiseau. Quelques choses de pas très compliqué si on arrivait la métamorphose. J'y arriva au bout de la troisième fois, chose rare, mais cela était dû à ma fatigue qui prenait de plus en plus le dessus, au point que je sentais un petit mal de tête arrivé. Heureusement que c'était notre dernier cour de la journée, j'allais pouvoir me reposer en suivant. Je sentis parfois le regard de notre professeur sur moi et Ginny, mais je ne levais pas le regard. La fin arriva bien vite, même si je fus pressée de sortir, j'attendis que tout le monde parte avant. Les couloirs se vidèrent rapidement car pratiquement tout le monde avait cour encore après. Ginny gardait le silence à côté de moi, elle m'avait déjà fait la morale en début de journée, mais elle avait vite compris qu'elle n'en tirait rien de moi. Je l'entendis à un moment appeler le nom de son frère, qui je remarquais, était pas loin devant nous avec ses trois amis. Elle commença doucement à avancer vers eux, mais se stoppa quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Je venais de lâcher mes livres qui se tenait dans mes mains. Celle-ci vinrent rapidement se mettre sur ma tête, une crise arrivait, et je ne pourrais pas la contrôler tellement elle était puissante. Je me sentis partir vers l'arrière, mais je ne touchai pas le sol, quelqu'un me rattrapa avant.

« Doucement, entendis-je quelqu'un dire.

-Arianne, » cria la voix de mon amie.

Mais je me perdis dans ma tête, plutôt dans les voix que j'entendais dans celle-ci, celle qui me demandait de l'aide, celle qui venaient de mourir de la main des mangemorts, celle qui demandaient pourquoi cela leur arrivait, mais surtout celle qui criait et qui me faisait crier par la même occasion.

PDV Ginny :

Merde, merde ! Je m'accroupis au niveau de la tête de mon amie qui avait été retenu par Théodore. Le trio d'or m'avait rejoint, et les deux serpentards qui accompagnaient Théo aussi

« Arianne écoute ma voix, ne les laisse pas gagner.

-Mal, répondit-elle en murmurant.

-Je sais mais tu dois les combattre, tu le sais. Je me tournais vers Harry. Va chercher le professeur Dumbledor.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Ginny, me demanda-t-il

-Plus tard les questions, tu dois y aller et tout de suite, je ne peux pas la laisser seule, dis lui de venir à l'infirmerie."

Il acquiesça avec difficulté et partit en courant. Tout le monde était silencieux sauf Arianne qui murmurait des paroles avec aucun sens, tout en poussant des petits cris de souffrance, se demandant tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

"Que quelqu'un m'aide à la porter, on doit tout de suite l'emmener.

-Ginny tu dois nous expliquer, me dit Hermione.

-Non pas maintenant. Je me redressais essayant de prendre avec moi Arianne mais cela était assez compliqué. Sauf que quelqu'un vient m'aider.

-Laisse je m'en occupe, me dit-il en le prenant dans ces bras.

-Théo qu'est-ce-que tu fous, demanda Malefoy.

-J'aide ça se voit pas, si tu as d'autres questions idiotes tu te les gardes pour plus tard », répliqua-t-il tout en prenant la direction de l'infirmerie.

Je le suivis un peu surprise qu'il aide, certes il n'était pas méchant, enfin il nous l'avait montré cette été en rejoignant l'ordre ainsi qu'à ses amis, mais tout de même. Heureusement on ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, je remarquais quand même qu' Arianne s'accrochait douloureusement à la cape de Nott, elle ne devait pas se rendre compte de son geste. On arriva rapidement à notre destination, les autres nous ayant aussi suivis. En voyant le bruit que l'on fit en entrant, Mme Pomfresh arriva vite vers nous.

«Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-elle en ne voyant pas la tête de la personne dans les bras de Nott.

-C'est Arianne madame, lui répondis-je.

Elle comprit tout de suite et dit à Theodore de la déposer dans un lit. Il eut dû mal à faire lâcher prise Arianne mais sans lutter il y parvient. Les portes se rouvrirent derrière nous laissant passé notre directeur et Harry qui s'arrêta à côté de ses amis.

« Depuis combien de temps était-elle en crise, me demanda-t-il.

-Pas moins de cinq à dix minutes. Elle en a fais une autre hier, mais elle a pu la calmer avant que cela n'empire.

-Vous savez ce qui a déclencher celle-ci ?

-Elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit.

-Elle n'apprendra donc jamais, rétorqua notre infirmière.

-Que faites-vous tous ici, demanda-t-il en voyant le rassemblement.

-Ils étaient présents à ce moment là.

-Très bien maintenant retourner à vos devoirs, même vous mademoiselle Ginny. »

J'allais rétorqué quelques choses, quand Arianne se mit à se débattre dans tout les sens et a crié. J'en frissonnai. Je sentis que l'on me tira à l'extérieur.

« Ginny maintenant on veut des réponses », me dit Harry en me regardant.

Ce n'était pas à moi de leur dire, surtout pas à tous ce monde là, mais je me dis que si elle et le directeur n'avait pas encore trouvé de solutions alors peut-être qu'ils pourraient tous nous aider. Arianne allait m'en vouloir.

Je soupirais et me lançais.

« Vous savez tous qu'Harry est connecté à tu-sais-qui, commençais-je à dire, ils me regardaient tous. Certains approuvèrent, d'autres se demandaient c'était quoi le rapport. Arianne elle est connecté aux morts tués par les mangemorts et l'autre. »

Voilà c'était dit, un silence prit place, mais qui laissa entendre les cris de souffrance de mon amie.


	3. Chapter 3

Après que ma crise se soit terminé au bout de trois heures, j'avais finis par dire les noms des morts à Dumbeldor pour qu'il prévienne l'ordre et qu'ils aillent faire le « ménage ». Suite à ça, Madame Pomfresh m'avait donné une potion de sommeil, qui me fit du bien. Malgré ça je fus réveillé assez tôt. Au début l'infirmière ne voulut pas me voir sortir aussi tôt mais comme d'habitude elle ne put résister bien longtemps. Ainsi c'est pourquoi je me retrouvais dans la grande salle, alors que personne n'était encore présent, mais cela n'allait tarder. Je me mis à grignoter quelques biscuits sans trop d'appétit. J'allais attraper un morceau de pain, quand quelqu'un me tomba dessus.

 _« Arianne, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? d_ emanda Ginny avec surprise.

 _-Je mange, l_ ui répondis-je avec un soupirs.

 _-Non je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'infirmerie ?_

 _-Tu devrais savoir que Madame Pomfresh a du mal à me résister quand je m'y met._

 _-T'auras ma peau un jour, tu n'es qu'une idiote »,_ me répondit-elle en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

Je ne répondis que par un vague mouvement de mes épaules. Sa réaction ne me dérangeait pas, elle savait comment j'étais et puis j'avais horreur de l'infirmerie. Ce qui me dérangeait le plus, ce fut les regards de ses amies sur moi, des regards surpris mais aussi pleins de pitié. J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient présents hier, mais surtout je me demandais encore qui m'avait porté. Son odeur avait réussit quelques peu à me calmer avant que le plus gros n'arrive. J'attendis que mon amie termine son petit déjeuner, et on se dirigea ensemble vers notre cour sur les défense contre les forces du mal, dirigé par le professeur Rogue. Il avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait. Heureusement pour nous, ce cour là, on le partageait avec les serdaigles, au moins il n'y aura pas de rivalités avec les verts. Cela passa lentement, en même temps, même si j'aimais ce cour, ce professeur ne nous donnait pas vraiment envie de participer. Je pris soin de ne pas me faire remarquer, ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour d'autres qui nous firent perdre des points à la maison pour rien. Je sentais souvent le regard de mon amie sur moi, se demandant sûrement si j'allais bien. Elle ne posa pas de questions sachant très bien que je ne répondrais pas maintenant. On enchaîna ensuite avec le cour de botanique, puis vint la pause déjeuner. J'avais l'impression que Ginny mijotait quelques choses et cela ne présageait rien de bon du tout. Et cela se concrétisa en fin de journée quand j'allais ressortir de la grande salle pour aller dans le dortoir, elle m'attrapa le poignet et m'entraîna je ne sais où.

 _« Ginny, lâche moi ! Tu m'emmènes où ? »_

Elle ne me répondit pas continuant son chemin. Quand elle se stoppa devant un grand mur, je savais que l'on était devant la salle sur demande.

 _« Pourquoi on est là ? Mais tu vas me répondre à la fin ? »_

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, elle m'entraîna avec elle.

« Ginny tu commences à m'énerver là, dis moi ce que je fais... »

Je ne finis même pas ma phrase trop surprise de ce que je voyais en face de moi. C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi ils étaient là eux ? Oh non, oh non, ne me dites pas.

 _« GINNY,_ criais-je en me tournant vers elle, faisant sursauter tout le monde. D _it moi que tu n'a pas fais ce que je pense ?_

 _-Arianne, calme toi_ , me dit-elle calmement.

 _-Non je veux des réponses maintenant, pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici et surtout qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?_

 _-Si on dérange, dites le nous_ , dit la voix de Blaise.

 _-La ferme,_ lui répondis-je en colère en me tournant vers lui. _Maintenant réponds moi Ginny,_ répliquais-je en perdant patience.

 _-Ils peuvent nous aider, t'aider à trouver une solution._ »

J'éclatais de rire. Je sentais le regard des autres sur moi.

 _« Une solution ? Il n'y en a pas de solutions, même Dumbledor et l'ordre en ont trouvé aucune, alors ce n'est pas une bande de sixième année qui va y arriver. La seule solution qui existe, c'est quand l'autre sera six pieds sous terre. »_

Je fermais les yeux, sentant encore une douleur revenir dans ma tête. Fallait que je me calme.

 _« Excuse moi, mais Ginny ne nous a annoncer ton problème en sachant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne voulait que ton bien. Et lorsque tout le monde à assister à ton soucie d'hier, elle n'a pu se résoudre à garder plus longtemps ton secret. On peut peut-être pas trouvé une solution final, mais on peut sûrement essayer de t'aider à trouver quelques choses qui pourrait t'alléger la souffrance, m_ 'annonça la voix d'Hermione.

Dans un sens je savais qu'elle avait raison, que Ginny supportait tous ça depuis le début sans rien dire à personne à part à sa famille. Mais j'avais l'impression d'être trahie.

 _« Arianne »_ ,demanda la voix de mon amie inquiète.

Je levais ma main et fis un signe vers là bas, annonçant que ma tête me faisait mal. On avait mis en place une sorte de code pour prévenir, car j'avais souvent tendance à avoir du mal à parler dans ces moments là.

 _-D'accord, je suis désolée mais tout le monde sort, on en reparlera une prochaine fois. Arianne il faut que tu t'assoies !_

 _-Il faut aller chercher le professeur..._ demanda Harry mais il fut couper.

 _-Non, ce n'est pas une grosse crise. Merci d'être venue mais là, elle a besoin de calme. »_

J'entendais cela que d'une oreille essayant plutôt de me concentrer, et de me calmer. Je les entendis ouvrir la porte et partir. Ne résistant plus, je m'assis au sol et me replia sur moi même. Je sentis qu'on déposait quelques choses autour de mon cou, une écharpe. Nous n'étions peut-être qu'en octobre mais cela n'empêchait pas certain d'en porter, car parfois le vent prenait le dessus sur le soleil. Je ressentis la même odeur que la veille. Mais c'était qui ? Et pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Oui c'était un gars car aucunes filles ne porteraient une telle odeur et surtout pas la même musculature. Elle m'apaisa quelques peu. Je me redressais enfin et remarquais-je qu'il ne restait que Ginny qui s'était accroupie.

 _« Tu vas mieux, m_ e demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Euh oui, mais qu'est-ce …, dis-je en tenant l'écharpe dans ma main qui était verte.

 _-Un peu surprise ? Je le suis aussi ne t'en fait pas._

 _-Mais qui ?_

 _-C'est Théodore, a_ voua-t-elle.

 _-Hein,_ m'exprimais-je encore surprise.

 _-Oui c'est lui qui t'a porté hier aussi._

 _-Mais pourquoi ?_

 _-Ça j'en ai aucune idée, tu peux te lever »,_ me demanda-t-elle.

J'étais surprise, mais je me levai quand même et on sortit de la salle sur demande pour aller à notre dortoir. Heureusement le couvre feu n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Après avoir dit le mot de passe devant le portrait, je ne m'attardai pas dans la salle allant directement me coucher. Cette fois-ci le sommeil vint rapidement et je ne me mis pas à rêver des morts.

Ce n'est bien qu'un mois après que je me décidais enfin à donner une réponse à Ginny, qui elle avait en quelque sorte abandonné. Durant tout ce moi-ci j'avais plein de fois sentis le regard de ses amis, mais aussi d'un serpentard en particulier. J'avais mis du temps pour y réfléchir, mais suite à mes nombreux échecs, je me résignais sur le faite que j'avais besoin d'aide. après que le matin on est eu un cour de potion avec le professeur Slugorn que j'avais bien réfléchis à la demande des amis de Ginny. C'est pourquoi j'écris sur un parchemin **« Ce soir au début de la ronde des préfets, rendez-vous devant la bibliothèque »**. Elle comprit directement à qui elle devait adresser ce message. Durant toute la journée, j'avais évité leurs regards, que cela soit aux gryffondors ou aux serpentards. Cette après-midi, on avait histoire de la magie où on a récolté 50 lignes de parchemin sur la magie au XIVe siècle. Cela ne sera pas trop compliqué. Mais pour une fois, on a rien eu en défense contre les forces du mal, je pense que je dois dire merci aux serpentards du cour précédent, soit les 6e années. Le soir vint rapidement, je me trouvais déjà à la bibliothèque, ou Mme Pince m'avait laissé l'accès comme à chaque fois durant la ronde des préfets. Mais ceux que j'attendais ne se firent pas discret. J'ouvris la porte pour voir 6 personnes, les deux manquants soit Ron et Drago devait faire leur ronde, cela les a un peu fait sursauté.

 _« Vous devriez faire encore plus de bruits, on ne sait jamais peut-être que Rusard ne vous a pas encore entendu, d_ is-je d'un ton irrité.

 _-Arrianne tu nous a fait peur, s_ 'exclama Ginny.

 _-Hum._ »

Je me retournais et rentrais de nouveau dans la bibliothèque, les laissant me suivre.

 _« Pourquoi venir dans la bibliothèque, tu as déjà dû regarder tous les livres ici, a_ nnonça Hermione.

 _-C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas encore fais toute la réserve._

 _-La .. réserve, d_ emanda Blaise surpris.

 _-Oui, le directeur ainsi que Mme Pince m'y a donné accès, ne pouvant occupées toutes leurs journées à faire des recherches._

 _-Mais qu'as-tu concrètement ? Car on peut chercher quelques choses sans vraiment savoir ce que tu as »,_ dit Harry.

Je me retournais et les regardais, au moins Ginny avait été vague.

 _« Depuis que vous savez qui est revenue lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, j'ai comment dire... eu une sorte de connexion qui est née entre moi et les morts tués par les mangemorts ou par l'autre._

 _-Comment viennent ces crises, m_ e questionna Théodore curieux cela se sentait à sa voix.

 _-Cela dépend, soit quand je suis fatiguée ou quand tout va bien parfois. En faite j'ai trois sortes de crises. Celle où je n'ai qu'un mal de tête mais qui m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit. Sinon celle où vous avez été témoins, ou c'est les morts tués par des mangemorts qui m'a parlé. Et enfin celle où je ne contrôle plus rien ce qui veut dire que vous savez qui a tué. » m_ 'exclamais-je en tournant la tête.

Cela laissa place à un silence, je pouvais le comprendre. Je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un d'autre est le droit à cela.

 _« Mais comment tu les calmes ?_

 _-Je ne les calmes pas, je dois les supporter jusqu'à qu'elles se terminent toutes seules »,_ avouais-je.

Je sentais que je reçus des regards de pitié, mais je n'en avais que faire. Un jour où l'autre cela se terminera bien. Je me dirigeais vers la porte de la réserve, puis prononça les formules pour l'ouvrir dans ma tête et enfin la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant place aux livres qui pouvait être dangereux si on ne savait pas les gérer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

J'entendis des hoquets de surprise derrière moi. Je les comprenais, cela m'avait fait la même chose la première fois que j'étais venue ici. Après il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire. Mais c'était tout de même la réserve, la zone interdite. Je me retournais vers eux.

 _« Avant de prendre un livre, dites moi le titre je pourrais ainsi vous dire si oui ou non vous pouvez le prendre sans risque._

 _-Comment tu pourrais savoir cela,_ questionna Hermione.

 _-Madame Pince m'a transmis une liste où sont répertoriés les livres en fonction de leur dangerosités._ »

Je vis dans ses yeux une sorte d'envie et un peu de jalousie. Je la connaissais via Ginny et je savais qu'elle adorait apprendre, et je pense que le fait que moi une fille plus jeune qu'elle puisse avoir accès à cette zone devait la rendre un peu jalouse c'est sûr. J'évitais de faire un sourire carnassier, mais oui je me dis qu'il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle d'intelligent ou d'apprécier dans cette école. Au final une fois rentrée dans l'antre ils se séparèrent en petit groupe. D'un côté, je vis Harry et Blaise partirent ensemble, puis Hermione et Ginny ensemble. Puis je remarquais que Théodore était resté avec moi. Je n'ouvris pas la bouche assez surprise. Je pris quand même la direction d'une rangée que je n'avais pas encore faite. Il me suivit sans rien dire, puis commença à regarder les livres. Je fis de même mais je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard en coin vers lui. Je dois avouer qu'il était plutôt pas mal, mais il avait surtout un regard qui en disait long sur lui, un regard très profond. Je l'avais déjà aperçu au quartier de l'ordre, lorsqu'ils nous avaient rejoins. Mais je ne m'étais pas attardée sur eux. Je me figeais quand je me rendis compte qu'il m'observait aussi. Un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Je rougis sans le vouloir et me retournais face aux livres. Je remarquais un livre assez haut sur l'étagère, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de l'attraper mais peine perdu je n'y arrivais pas. J'allais me retourner pour demander de l'aide mais une main sur ma hanche ainsi qu'une main au dessus moi m'en empêcha. Il attrapa le livre facilement puis se décolla de moi pour me le tendre.

 _« Je... merci »,_ dis-je avec les joues un peu rouge.

Il sourit et se retourna. D'accord, fallait que je me reprenne. J'observais le livre mais a part des explications sur la manière de comment déraciner des plantes assez dangereuses je ne trouvais rien d'intéressant. Je soupirais, cela ne sera pas pour ce soir que mes recherches aboutiront à quelques choses. J'entendis le gong de la grande horloge annonçant qu'il était près de vingt deux heures passés. Il fallait qu'on y aille. J'avais certes l'autorisation pour venir ici après le couvre feu, mais je devais être rentrée avant la fin des rondes. Je reposais le livre, dans ce sens là je réussis à le faire. Théodore dut comprendre que l'on devait y aller ainsi que les autres car on se retrouva tous à la porte de la réserve. En un regard, je compris qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé eux non plus. Je haussais les épaules, après tout j'étais habituée à cela, à n'avoir que des échecs dans mes recherches. Ils sortirent et je refermais la porte de la réserve. Sauf que je ne fis pas quelques pas que je m'écroulais au sol. Et merde tu-sais-qui a tué et j'allais en baver.

PDV Ginny.

Après être sortie de la réserve, j'entendis les sorts de sécurité se mettre en place, mais me stoppa et je ne fus pas la seule quand j'entendis un grand boum. Je me retournais et vis Arianne au sol. Oh non pas cette crise. Je courus vers elle ainsi que tous les autres, mais à peine arrivés, Arianne poussa un grand cri de souffrance et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, d_ emanda Théodore avec une voix inquiète.

 _-C'est la troisième sorte de crise, Vous-savez-qui a tué quelqu'un ce soir._

 _-On doit la stopper, elle va se faire mal à gesticuler comme ça._

 _-Il faut que vous retourniez à vos dortoirs, Hermione va finir ta ronde avec Ron, moi je vais aller prévenir les professeurs, et Théodore tu restes là._

 _-Pourquoi il reste et nous on peut pas, d_ emanda Blaise

 _-Car il aura l'excuse qu'il faisait sa ronde et qu'il est tombé sur nous._

 _-Mais toi tu risques rien et elle ,q_ uestionna Harry

 _-Non je dirais que je m'inquiétais de ne pas revoir revenir Arianne, et puis elle a une autorisation pour rester ici avant la fin des rondes. Maintenant assez parlé il faut y aller, car ses crises ne peuvent être géré que par les professeurs. »_

Cela fit mouche car tout le monde se mit en mouvement. Moi je partis en courant jusqu'au bureau du professeur McGonagall. En me voyant paniquée, elle comprit ce qu'il se passait. Elle demanda à un de ses tableau d'aller prévenir le directeur. Elle me suivit jusqu'à la bibliothèque où Arianne se débattait toujours dans tous les sens et Théodore était à côté, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

PDV Arianne.

J'entendais le cri de la sorcière qui se faisait torturer. Elle se débattait dans tous les sens, je savais que moi aussi je le faisais, essayer d'éviter les sorts qu'elles s'étaient déjà pris, car je revoyais toute sa mort, la manière dont Vous-savez-qui et ses sbires s' étaient pris pour la faire souffrir. Je ne faisais pas que le voir, je le ressentais aussi. Ils alternaient chacun leurs tours pour jeter le sort du doloris. Parfois Voldemort demandait aussi à Nagini d'attaquer, créant encore plus de souffrances. Cela me faisait mal car je me tortillais dans tous les sens mais cela me créait de la peur. La peur que cela m'arrive en vrai. Si je passais mon temps parfois à travailler la nuit à faire des nuits blanches c'était parce que justement je me voyais moi à la place de tous ces morts qui étaient torturés. Ceux avec qui je partageais ma chambre ne savait pas que je faisais des cauchemars la nuit car je mettais toujours un sort de silence autour de mon lit. A un moment je me sentis léviter, mais je ne savais pas si c'était dans la vrai vie ou non car dans l'attaque ils balancèrent la sorcière contre un mur. Je l'entendais murmurer des paroles, demandant qu'ils arrêtèrent, qu'ils aient pitiés. Sauf que ces monstres ne connaissaient pas cela. J'essayais de voir qui accompagnait leur seigneur. Sans grande surprise j'aperçus Bellatrix ainsi que Dolohov. Les autres étaient trop reculés pour que j'arrive à les voir. Au bout d'un moment je sentis que l'on me maintenait sûrement pour me faire boire une potion que ne servirait à rien comme à chaque fois. Je me calmais qu'une fois qu'elle reçut le sort de L'avada kedavra. Mais je continua à entendre ses pensées qui allèrent à son mari et ses enfants. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. La sensation que l'on me tenait s'estompa et je me recroquevilla en position fœtale. Ils auraient des réponses le lendemain, pas maintenant. De toute façon ils savaient qu'après une crise comme cela je me renfrognais sur moi même pour me calmer. Une fois qu'il aurait les réponses demain, je pourrais retourner en cour, car je ne pouvais rester sans rien faire sinon je revoyais tout à chaque fois.

Je ne passai pas une bonne nuit, puisqu'elle fut ponctué de cauchemars, mais cette fois ci je n'étais pas le seule attaquée dedans ce qui me fit encore plus peur. Je remarquais que l'on avait déposer des affaires pour moi, Ginny je pense, j'attrapais mon sac et vis que les livres pour les cours d'aujourd'hui était dedans, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose. L'écharpe de Théodore était aussi là. Je l'attrapais et l'emmena à mon visage, je respirais l'odeur qui était un peu fruité. Cela me permit de me calmer suite à ce qui s'était passé. Comment une simple odeur surtout celle d'une personne à qui j'avais adressé la parole qu'hier pouvait bien m'aider ? Je la remis vite dans ma sac lorsque j'entendis la voix du professeur Dumbledor et de McGonagall. Ils me posèrent les question habituelles. : Qu'est ce que j'avais vu ? Avais-je entendu le nom de la ou le sorcier ? Qui avait attaqué ? Puis avait-elle de la famille ?

Je répondis tout en frissonnant aux souvenirs. Puis je me changeais et sortis de l'infirmerie. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde dans les couloirs qui se dirigeait vers la grande salle. Je suivis le mouvement tout en étant dans mes pensées, ce qui fit qu'à un moment je ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'était arrêté face à moi. Je lui rentrais dedans de plein fouet. Mais on me retient pas l'arrière avant que je ne tombe.

 _« Qu'est-ce que..., d_ is-je surprise en relevant les yeux. _Ginny ! Mais..._ Je me retournais car ce n'était pas elle qui m'avait retenu et fut encore plus surprise en voyant le serpentard.

- _Arianne_! m'accusa-t-elle.

 _-Ah ! Non ne recommence pas, j'ai eu assez de cri comme ça._

 _-Oh désolé mais pourquoi tu ne restes pas à l'infirmerie, cela pourrait te permettre de te reposer,_ me demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

 _-Pour que je repense à la mise à mort de la sorcière que j'ai eu le droit de voir hier,_ chuchotais-je. _Non merci ! Et puis que faites-vous la tout les deux , d_ emandais-je.

 _-Je venais te voir et j'ai croisé Theo sur le chemin, on s'inquiétait._

 _-Ca va, tout va bien, enfin pour moi ! Mais c'était si horrible que ça ma crise,_ questionnais-je ayant peur de connaître la vérité.

 _-Une fois à l'infirmerie on a dû te maîtriser, malgré les sorts lancés par les professeurs cela n'était pas suffisant. »_

Cela me fit frisonner mais une main dans mon dos me calma. Je tournais la tête vers Théodore qui n'avait pas bougé de derrière moi depuis tout à l'heure et le remerciait d'un sourire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait avec moi mais cela me déplaisait pas je devais l'avouer, car je ne sais comment il arrivait à m'apaiser. A un moment, mon ventre grogna faisant comprendre qu'il fallait aller manger. Ce n'est qu'en repartant vers la grande salle que je remarquais qu'il n'y avait plus personnes dans les couloirs et cela depuis un moment, heureusement pour nous car cela aurait jaser. On croisa des élèves qui sortirent de la salle ayant déjà fini de manger. Dans un sens on avait un peu le temps avec Ginny car on commençait un peu plus tard. Juste avant de nous séparer de notre ami je le sentis glisser une note dans ma main. Je la glissais rapidement dans la poche de manteau de sorcier. Cette fois ci on s'installa en bout de table. Je ne voulais pas voir la compassion encore une fois dans le regard des amies de Ginny et puis je voulais être dans le calme et il n' y avait que ça là ou on était.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné, m_ e questionna-t-elle directement une fois assis.

 _-Hum,_ demandais-je en relevant les yeux vers elle.

 _-Ne joues pas l'innocente je l'ai vu te glisser quelques choses dans la main. »_

Je rougis, elle avait vraiment un œil de linx. Je sortis le papier et le déplia.

 **« Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas, que l'on s'est vraiment parlé qu'hier et que tu dois me prendre pour un fou. Mais accepterais tu de me rejoindre près du lac noir cette après-midi après ton cour avec le professeur Rogue ? Si oui j'en serais très honoré »**

Je passais le mot à Ginny un peu choqué.

 _« Oh la la. Tu as intérêt à y aller._

 _-Hein ? Non je peux pas._

 _-Si si tu vas y aller, et puis ne t'en fais je ne serais pas très loin._

 _-Ginny tu as entraînement._

 _-Ah oui c'est vrai. Pas grave tu y vas quand même. J'ai vu comment il te regardait et cela ne date pas de la rentrée._

 _-Comment ça ?_ Cela m'intrigua

 _-Quand on était tu sais où cet été est qu'il y était aussi, il te surveillait toujours du coin de l'oeil. Je crois qu'il s'intéresse à toi, a_ voua-t-elle avec un grand sourire _. Et puis ne me dit pas que les petits gestes, genre passé son écharpe ou encore te réconforter quand tu as un mouvais souvenir comme tout à l'heure ne te fais rien._

 _-Je sais pas.. C'est vrai que je me pose des questions et que dans un sens sa présence me rassure ce qui est bizarre car j'aurais jamais laisser un homme comme lui m'approchait._

 _-Sauf qu'il n'est pas comme les autres, enfin surtout pas comme l'autre._

Arf mauvais souvenir.

 _-Enfin tu as la journée pour réfléchir, mais je t'en pris, prends la bonne décision »._

Cela me réconforta pas dans le choix à faire, arf que faire ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Ce n'est qu'en sortant du cours de Rogue que j'avais finalement pris ma décision. Je me suis dirigée vers le lac noir comme me l'avait demandé Théodore. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne, tout le monde devait être à l'intérieur du château, en même temps la neige s'annonçait fortement. Ginny m'avait souhaité bonne chance, puis elle avait pris la direction de son entraînement. Moi en attendant je faisait les cent pas, tout en voyant le temps qui défilait. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi heure à attendre et en sentant des flocons tombées que je me résignais à rentrer et surtout que j'acceptais le fait que je me sois faite avoir. En arrivant au château j'étais trempée de la tête au pied. C'était bien ma veine, moi qui tombe facilement malade, je n'allais pas y échapper. J'allais rapidement au dortoir pour me sécher. Dire que Ginny doit faire son entraînement sous ce temps, je ne comprendrais jamais comment elle supporte ça. Une fois sèche et changée, je m'assis sur mon lit et me mis à travailler mes cours. Notamment certains sorts informulées que nous avait donné le professeur Flitwick. Au bout de quelque temps, j'y parviens enfin, comme notamment celui de changer la couleur d'un objet ou encore de le changer de taille. Tellement cette journée m'avait épuisé moralement, je m'endormis sans même aller manger. Au moins me dis-je, je ne risquerais pas d'avoir les questions de Ginny et surtout je ne croiserais pas Nott. Après tous les garçons sont tous pareils.

Le lendemain en me réveillant je sortis directement du dortoir après m'être habillée et pris mes affaires. J'allais dans la grande salle pour manger, car le fait d'avoir manquer le dîner m'a quand même pesé sur l'estomac. A peine assise sur le banc que je me mis à éternuer. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, me voilà malade. En espérant que cela ne me donne pas de crises supplémentaires, mais c'était mal me connaître de penser cela. Les élèves arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Je ne relevais pas la tête ne voulant croiser aucuns regards, mais c'était sans compter sur mon amie.

 _« Arianne, je veux tout savoir, surtout qu'hier tu dormais quand je suis rentrée,_ me dit-elle.

 _-Il n'y a rien dire,_ répondis-je après avoir éternuer.

 _-Comment ça ? Vous avez forcément parlé ou fait quelque chose._

 _-Non rien, car j'ai attendu pendant trente minutes qu'il vienne mais rien._

 _-Tu te fiches de moi, et pourquoi tu fais qu'éternuer ?_ demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

 _-Je me suis pris la neige à avoir trop attendu dehors,_ dis-je en éternuant encore une fois.

 _-Faut que tu passes voir madame Pomfresh, tu sais comment tu es lorsque tu es malade._

 _-J'irais après les cours,_ annonçais-je en me levant.

 _-Mais il t'a dit pourquoi il n'est pas venu ?_ me questionna-t-elle en me suivant à l'extérieur pour se diriger vers les serres.

 _-Non et je ne veux pas savoir, de toute façon je n'aurais jamais dû y aller, après tout cela avait été pareil avec Tom et je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur._

 _-Mais Arianne il a sûrement dû avoir un problème, car je ne pense pas qu'il soit pareil que l'autre. Après tout c'était un idiot celui-ci._

 _-Qu'importe je m'en fiche »,_ dis-je en haussant mes épaules.

Il avait peut-être une excuse mais cela ne changeait rien, je n'avais pas le temps à me consacrer à une telle histoire, je devais avoir mon année et surtout gérer mes crises. Je me mis à frissonner une fois dans les serres pourtant il n'y faisait pas si froid que ça. Je soupirais et le cour commença. Je n'étais pas très fan de la botanique, moi et les plantes on ne faisait pas bon ménage. J'essayais tout de même de m'appliquer pour éviter une catastrophe et heureusement pour moi j'y réussis. On enchaîna ensuite avec potion. Là encore ce fut la même chose je m'appliquais, même si avec mon rhume c'était plutôt galère. Heureusement pour moi c'était le dernier cour vu que l'on avait rien cette après-midi et en plus c'était le dernier jour de la semaine, j'allais pouvoir me reposer un peu.

A midi, j'allais directement à l'infirmerie car si j'attendais plus longtemps une crise viendrait rapidement, je la sentais déjà arrivé. Elle me donna une potion pour calmer mon rhume tout en me grondant sur le fait que j'aurais dû venir plutôt. Cela ne changea rien car elle savait comment je fonctionnais, je n'allais jamais la voir en premier attendant toujours le dernier moment. En sortant de l'infirmerie je me pris quelqu'un de plein fouet faisant tomber mon sac et mes affaires par terre. Oh merde l'écharpe de Nott était sortie de mon sac. Faite que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un que je ne connaisse pas ou surtout un serpentard, car j'en donne pas cher de ma peau. Je relevais les yeux sur la personne qui s'était accroupis devant moi. Surprise, ce n'était qu'autre le propriétaire de cette écharpe.

 _« -Que fait tu là ?_ questionnais-je acerbe.

 _-Je ... je voulais te parler »,_ me dit-il en hésitant.

Cela me fit bizarre de le voir comme ça, car les fois où je l'avais vu il m'avais paru plus sur de lui.

 _« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais faire hier normalement ?_

 _-Je tenais à m'excuser j'aurais dû te prévenir de mon retard._

 _-Retard ? Quel retard ? J'ai attendu pendant plus d'une demi heure sans voir personne arriver,_ répondis-je en m'énervant.

 _-Je suis arrivé quelque minutes après et en voyant la neige je me suis douté que tu étais partie avant,_ m'avoua-t-il.

 _-Pourquoi qu'à cette heure là ? En fait, non je veux pas savoir ça me concerne pas, j'aurais jamais dû me pointer là bas de toute façon._ Dis-je en me retournant pour partir.

 _-Arianne attend,_ s'exclama-t-il en attrapant mon épaule pour me retourner vers lui. _Le professeur McGonagall m'a retenu pour avoir des explications par rapport à ce qui s'était passé la veille._

 _-Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ?_ questionnais-je curieuse.

 _-Je lui ai expliqué la version de Ginny, que je vous avais trouvé là pendant la ronde. Je n'ai rien dit sur le fait qu'on avait juste avant franchis les portes de la réserve._

 _-Hum, merci,_ murmurais-je

 _-Tu n'as pas à me remercier mais plutôt à accepter mes excuses._

 _-Tu n'as aucune excuse à faire car tu n'as juste fait que nous couvrir, mais moi je devrais t'en faire sur la manière dont je t'ai parlé._

 _-Oh non tu avais tous les droits d'être en colère,_ répondit-il en souriant. _J'ai vu que tu avais toujours l'écharpe._ Annonça-t-il avec un léger sourire _._

 _-Hum ?_ relevai-je surprise. _Oh oui, tiens faut que je te la rende, tu en as plus besoin que moi,_ dis-je en rougissant et en la lui tendant.

 _-Prend celle-ci à la place, »_ me éépondit-il en me donnant celle qu'il avait autour du cou.

Je vis dans son regard qu'il avait dû comprendre que son odeur m'avait apaisé, surtout pour que je garde la sienne aussi longtemps dans mon sac. Cela m'arrangeait car sur son ancienne l'odeur avait un peu disparu. Je remis bien vite l'objet en question dans mon sac lorsque de l'agitation se fit dans les couloirs. Les cours devaient être terminés. On devait vite se séparer avant que quelqu'un nous surprenne, car deux personne de deux maisons ennemies qui se parlent cela ne passera pas inaperçu. Je lui fis un signe pour dire au revoir et tourna sur moi même, sauf que je me fis tirer vers un endroit assez reculé entre deux murs où personne ne pouvait nous voir.

 _« Qu'est-ce que... ,_ balbutiais-je surprise

 _-Je n'avais pas finis de parler et trop de monde arrivait,_ m'annonça-t-il comme si c'était normale.

 _-Hein ?»,_ répondis-je encore trop surprise.

Il rigola de ma non réponse, et je remarquais qu'on était assez proche l'un de l'autre. Oh non je ne devais pas me mettre à rougir, ce n'était pas le moment. Je me repris vite lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

 _« Pourquoi tu étais à l'infirmerie,_ questionna-t-il avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix. _Tu as eu une autre crise ?_

 _-Non j'ai juste attrapé un rhume avec la neigehier._

 _-La neige? Mais il n'en à eu que le soir..._ Réfléchit-il à voix haute. _Oh non, je suis désolé c'est de ma faute,_ repris-t-il soucieux.

 _-Mais non, c'est moi je n'aurais pas du mettre trop de temps à rentrer et puis on s'est déjà excusé pour cette histoire._

 _-Oui mais bon.. Sinon tu n'a pas eu d'autres crises ?_

 _-Non c'est pour cela que je suis allée voir madame Pomfresh pour éviter que ce rhume me rende encore plus faible et laisse place à une crise._

 _-Tu n'as rien trouver encore dessus ? Et celle d'avant-hier elle a donné quoi ? »_

Face à cette question les souvenirs reviennent, me faisant frissonner d'effrois. Il dut le remarquer car d'un coup je me retrouvais dans ses bras. Il se mit à me faire des caresses de haut en bas dans le dos tout en me murmurant que tout allait bien. Il me relâcha quand il vit que je m'étais calmé.

 _« Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question._

 _-Non tu ne pouvais pas savoir, après tout cela fait déjà un an que je supporte tout cela, donc j'en ai déjà vu des belles et des pas mures._

 _-Si tu veux en parler, je suis là._

 _-C'est gentil merci. »_

Peut-être que finalement j'allais succomber plus vite que je ne pensais. Les éleves continuaient de passer dans les couloirs, Ginny devait sûrement me chercher, à moins qu'elle ne soit avec le trio d'or.

 _« -Changeons de sujet, tu vas au match demain ?_ me questionna-t-il.

 _-Forcément Ginny y joue et puis qui n'y va pas ? C'est le premier match de la saison et il oppose nos deux maisons._

 _-En effet mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais l'impression que tu n'étais pas trop fan._

 _-C'est vrai, surtout que j'ai horreur de la foule, mais j'y vais pour Ginny. Toi aussi tu y vas ? Il acquissa. On se croisera sûrement. »_ ,répondis-je

Puis je lui dis que je devais y aller, retrouver Ginny. Il me dit que lui aussi avant que Blaise ne pose des questions. Cela me fit rire puis je le quitta vérifiant avant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Au final on aura eu cette fameuse discution, même si je ne pensais pas que cela me toucherait autant. J'allais vers notre salle commune où je retrouvais sans surprise Ginny avec le trio d'or. Dès qu'elle me vit entrer, elle me sauta dessus.

 _« Ginny calme toi, l_ ui dis-je en la repoussant car elle me serrait trop fort.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter._

 _-Rien de grave j'ai juste croisé quelqu'un sur le chemin,_ répondis-je en rougissant un peu.

 _-Oh non dis moi que c'est pas vrai,_ s'exclama-t-elle toute joyeuse. _Là tu as intérêt à tout me raconter._

 _-Si tu veux mais pas ici. »_

Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour tirer derrière elle et ressortir de la salle pour aller à l'extérieur sur un banc où il n'y avait personne.

 _« Alors, alors, s_ 'impatienta-t-elle

 _-Il n'y a rien eu._

 _-Pour que tu rougisses si,_ ria-t-elle

 _-Il m'a expliqué qu'il était quand même venu hier mais un peu après que je sois partie. S'il a eu du retard c'est parce que McGonagall voulait des explications suite à sa présence près de moi dans la bibliothèque lors de ma crise. Il lui a dit qu'il faisait sa ronde et était tombé sur nous. Puis quand les cours se sont terminés j'allais partir sauf qu'il m'a retenue et m'a emmené dans un petit coin isolé._

 _-Et puis il t'a embrassé ?_

 _-Non mais tu es folle, d_ is-je outrée en rougissant.

 _-On ne sait jamais, c'est ce que certains feraient._

 _-Non il s'est juste inquiété sur le pourquoi j'étais à l'infirmerie puis il m'a pris dans ses bras lorsque des souvenirs sont revenus de la crise._

 _-Trop mignon, g_ émis-t-elle. Et ensuite ?

 _-Il m'a demandé si j'allais au match demain car il a vite compris que ce n'était pas mon truc favoris. Puis je lui ai dit que oui pour te soutenir. J'ai dis qu'on se croiserais sûrement_.

 _-C'est tout ? d_ emanda-t-elle surprise. _Non il y a autre chose,_ dit-elle en me voyant rougir à nouveau.

 _-Quand on s'est croisé il m'a percuté faisant tomber mon sac et il a vu son écharpe._

 _-Oh oh,_ me coupa-t-elle

 _-Il l'a échangé avec celle qu'il avait autour du cou à ce moment là._

 _-Je valide, il est parfait pour toi._

 _-Mais arrête oui »,_ dis-je en riant avec elle.

C'est vrai qu'il était mignon et complètement différent de Tom, mais je devais aller doucement et pas me précipiter, et surtout ne pas oublier que nous étions dans deux maisons ennemis. Certes le fait qu'il est rejoins l'ordre était un point positif mais sa maison ne verrait pas ça du même œil. Au final le soir même je m'endormis avec son écharpe dans les mains et je ne sais comment mais pour une fois je ne fis pas de cauchemars.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le grand jour était arrivé. Le premier match de l'année avait lieu. Toute l'école était dans une euphorie totale. En même temps ce match opposait les deux grandes maisons rivales de Poudlard. Ce midi, à toutes les tables les gens ne parlaient que de cela. Du coin de l'œil j'observais le trio d'or. Si j'avais bien compris ce qu'il se passait, Harry aurait mis du felix felicis dans le verre de Ron. Si cela pouvait apporter de la chance pourquoi pas, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Hermione. Un peu de triche ne faisait pas de mal surtout si personne ne savait qu'elle avait lieu non ? Certes elle était bonne élève, la meilleur de son année, mais comment faisait-elle pour suivre à la lettre toutes les règles ? Même moi je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je ne dis pas qu'après je faisais toute les bétises non plus. Mais si un jour je devais ne pas suivre le règlement je le ferais sans hésiter. Je regardais Ginny devant moi, elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

 _« Pas trop stressée ?d_ emandais-je.

 _-Non. Bon un peu car c'est le premier match, et que vu notre équipe j'ai un peu peur. Mais je vais donner le meilleur de moi, m_ 'avoua-t-elle.

 _-Tu as intérêt. »_ La menaçais-je.

Cela la fit rire. En même temps, je n'étais pas très convaincante. Puisque je n'aimais pas ce sport. La grande horloge annonça qu'il était temps d'aller au terrain. Je remis bien mon écharpe autour de mon cou et me dirigea seule vers les gradins. Ginny étant allée se préparer avec son équipe. Le froid était déjà présent. Bientôt l'école prendrait les couleurs de Noël, et viendrait les vacances. Comme chaque année, je ne rentrais pas. Mes parents savaient pour mon problème, et même pour leurs sécurités, j'étais obligée de rester. Peut-être que j'irais passer un jour chez la famille à Ginny, mais cela m'étonnerait, je devais continuer mes recherches. Surtout que j'avais l'impression en ce moment que le professeur Dumbeldor avait d'autres préoccupations. Cela était normale, cela faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'on cherchait une solution et que l'on trouvait rien, alors forcément qu'il n'allait pas prendre plus de temps sur ça. J'arrivais enfin sur les gradins. J'allais au dernier rang en haut, là où je pourrais m'asseoir tranquillement. Les serpentard étaient en face de nous. Les deux autres maisons supportaient bien évidemment la notre.

La match ne tardait pas à commencer. Les gens autour de moi étaient plus qu'excités. Dans un sens, je les comprenais et dans l'autre non. Ce n'est pas en gueulant plus fort que les autres que cela changerait quoi que ce soit au résultat du match. Blaise et Drago étaient sur le terrain, forcément quelle question. Donc cela voulait donc dire que Théo devait être seul aussi à les regarder jouer. Ginny s'en sortait bien. Même Ron, quel surprise, je pensais que plus d'un devait l'être. Car de ce que m'avait dit Ginny il n'était pas très doué, mais il avait l'air de prendre la grosse tête surtout en voyant son visage. Dans un sens, cela m'étonnait pas. Au final, il n'y eu aucune surprise sur qui gagna ce match. Gryffondor l'emporta. Les gradins ne cessaient de bouger sous l'effervescence des supporters. Je m'échappais bien vite. De toute façon, ils allaient tous se diriger rapidement vers le dortoir pour célébrer cette victoire. Je m'y dirigeais quand même histoire de me réchauffer un peu. Je dus me faire devancer car ils étaient tous déjà présent dans la salle. Je montais vite fait dans ma chambre pour prendre mon sac et je redescendis. Qu'elle fut ma surprise quand je vis une fille embrasser Ron en pleine bouche. Il n'était censé être amoureux d'Hermione ? En jetant un regard vers elle, je la vis partir précipitamment à l'extérieur suivit d'Harry. Cela n'avait pas dû lui plaire. En tout cas moins non plus je perdis pas de temps pour sortir de cette cohue. Une fois à l'extérieur du dortoir je pus enfin respirer.

J'allais à l'extérieur du château près d'un arbre, où je m'installais en dessous. Je fermais les yeux et pris une grande respiration. Cela faisait du bien d'être au calme, même s'il faisait un peut froid. Je parlais peut-être un peu trop vite.

 _« Tu ne fêtes pas la victoire de ton équipe ?»_ me questionna une voix au dessus de moi.

Je ré ouvris les yeux surprise. Je l'étais encore plus que je tombais sur Théodore. Inconsciemment, je me mis à sourire.

 _« Et toi, tu ne te morfonds pas avec la tienne ? »,_ rétorquais-je.

Il s'installa à côté de moi. Son parfum s'éleva jusqu'à, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir bien.

 _« Touché. En effet ils étaient tous là en train de s'apitoyer sur eux même et à préparer des plans machiavéliques contre ta maison »_ ,dit-il avec un grand sérieux.

Un rire sortit de ma gorge. Un sourire naquis sur ses lèvres.

 _« Non mais plus sérieusement, tu ne célèbres pas la victoire avec Ginny ?_

 _-Nop, trop de monde. Et puis j'ai assisté à un spectacle auquel je ne m'attendais pas._

 _-Ah bon ? Quel est-il ?q_ uestionna-t-il curieux en penchant un peu la tête.

 _-Tu le verras bien assez tôt, je pense dès ce soir au repas._

 _-Qu'a bien pu faire encore les gryffondors ?_

 _-Tu verras que cela va faire rire toute ta maison,_ dis-je en souriant.

 _-A ce point là ?_ demanda-t-il encore plus surpris

 _-Hum hum._

 _-Sinon tu vas bien ?_

 _-Oui, pour une fois je vis un jour sans crise, et j'espère que cela va durer, p_ riais-je en posant ma tête contre le tronc de l'arbre.

 _-J'espère pour toi aussi, tu as continué tes recherches ?_

 _-Non j'ai préféré me reposer un peu. De toute façon, je vais passer mes vacances à la réserve donc bon._

 _-Oh tu restes ici ? q_ uestionna-t-il surpris.

 _-Oui cela est plus simple, il n'y a que les professeurs ou les membres de l'ordre qui arrivent à gérer mes crises, donc impossible pour moi de rentrer. Et toi ?d_ emandais-je en tournant ma tête vers lui.

 _-On doit rentrer quelques jours avec les gars, pour voir quelles sont les nouvelles là bas, a_ nnonça-t-il en regardant au loin

 _-Ce n'est pas trop dur de jouer double rôle ?_

 _-Un peu, mais l'on s'y fait, et puis personnellement mon père ne fait jamais vraiment attention à moi lorsque je suis présent. Donc je ne risque pas grand chose à chaque fois. Alors que pour Drago ou Blaise cela est différent, m_ 'avoua-t-il.

Je posais une main sur son bras, en guise de soutien. Il tourna son regard vers moi et me lança un petit sourire.

 _« Tu as dis que vous ne rentrez que quelques jours ?_

 _-Oui, le reste des vacances on revient au château._

 _-Oh »,_ répondis-je un peu surprise.

Mon" oh" le fit rire, mais il s'arrêta lorsque du bruit se fit entendre près de nous. En effet, une personne arrivait en courant vers nous. Heureusement ce n'était que Ginny.

 _« Tu étais donc là, m_ 'accusa-t-elle. _Oh bonjour Théodore, d_ it-elle en l'apercevant. Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

 _-Que fais-tu là ? q_ uestionnais-je un peu surprise de la voir.

 _-Je viens te chercher pour aller manger._

 _-C'est déjà l'heure ? d_ emanda Théo.

 _-Et oui, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez pour ne pas entendre la grande horloge ? q_ uestionna-t-elle en faisant les grands yeux.

 _-Rien, »_ répondîmes tout les deux en même temps.

D'accord, cela pouvait paraître encore plus louche maintenant. J'allais avoir le droit encore à un interrogatoire. Je me redressais en enlevant les saletés sur mon manteau. Puis nous suivîmes Ginny vers la grande salle.

 _« Dis Arianne, tu as assisté à la scène de mon frère tout à l'heure ?_

 _-Oh oui, en redescendent de la chambre je suis tombée pile poil dessus._

 _-Qu'a fait ton frère ? C'est de ça que tu parlais tout à l'heure ?_ me questionna-t-il. J'hochais la tête en réponse.

 _-Mais elle sort d'où cette fille ?_ demandais-je à Ginny.

 _-Attendez une fille ? Ron sort avec une fille ? d_ it Théodore choqué.

 _-Cela depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Et je peux te dire que je la hais, r_ épondis mon amie.

 _-Tu la connais ?_

 _-Elle est dans la même chambre qu'Hermione, c'est Lavande Brown._

 _-Sérieusement ? d_ emanda Théo _. Si tu veux mon avis, ton frère va en baver, d' un par elle et de deux par ma maison. Je crois que quand Drago va savoir ça, il va pas s'en remettre._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, il est déjà au courant, toute l'école en faite. Ils sont arrivés ensemble dans la grande salle. Elle ne fait que le coller._

 _-Je te souhaite bien du courage, car le peu de cour qu'on partage avec votre maison, je n'arrive pas à la supporter. Bon allez je vous laisse, bon appétit, »_ annonça-t-il.

Il se pencha vers moi et me fit un bisous sur la joue. Le rouge me monta directement aux joues. Je ne m'y étais pas du tout attendu. Je le suivit des yeux jusqu'à qu'il passe les portes de la grande salle. Je tournais la tête vers mon amie, qui elle me regardait avec de grand yeux. Oh merde.

 _« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, il ne s'est rien passé, on a juste discuter. »_

Elle hocha la tête, mais je sentais qu'elle en avait pas fini avec cette histoire. En entrant dans la grande salle, je remarquais que effectivement tout le monde regardait le nouveau couple et les serpentards ne faisaient que se foutre d'eux. Cela allait être l'événement de l'année. On s'assit là où il y avait de la place. Je me servis à manger.

 _« Dis tu as pu faire des recherches par rapport à ce que je t'ai demandé, m_ e demanda mon amie.

 _-Non pas encore, mais promis je regarderais pendant les vacances »,_ lui répondis-je.

En effet elle m'avait demandé de regarder dans les archives s'il y avait un quelconque ouvrage qu'il parlait d'un prince de sang mêlé. Car de ce que j'ai compris Harry aurait un livre de potion avec plein de notes d'un fameux prince. Et que celui-ci inquiétait mon amie et Hermione. La journée s'achevait enfin. Après avoir fini de manger, je me levais de table, en arrivant à la porte on croisa le trio d'argent. Théo me regarda, mais même si il ne me sourit pas, ses yeux le firent à la place de sa bouche. On remonta avec Ginny au dortoir. Une fois dans la chambre et après m'être changée, je me couchais épuisé. Mais mes rêves furent remplis de cauchemars et non de rêves comme la nuit dernière.


	7. Chapter 7

Le repas pour Noël avait eu lieu la veille des vacances. Toute la grande salle avait été décoré pour l'occasion. J'avais assisté au départ des élèves du haut d'une tour du château. Mais l'on peut dire qu'actuellement j'étais allongée dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Cela faisait plus de quatre jours que j'enchaînais crise sur crise. Je n'en dormais plus, j'avais les yeux éclatés, dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais sans cesse les morts, les mangemorts et celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Le premier jour des vacances j'avais encore fait quelques recherches, notamment pour Ginny, mais depuis, je ne sortais presque plus de l'infirmerie. J'étais recroquevillée sur moi même lorsque j'entendis les portes s'ouvrir. Je ne me retournais pas, je ne voulais voir personne, enfin je voulais que personne ne me regarde. Mais manque de chance, les pas venait jusqu'à moi.

« _Arianne ?_ » questionna une voix au bout de mon lit.

Une voix que je connaissais bien, mais que fait-elle ici ? Je me retournais doucement et tombais sur le visage de Ginny ainsi que de sa mère.

« _Ginny ? Mais que fais-tu là ? d_ emandais-je d'une petite voix.

- _On est venu te chercher, tu viens passer les derniers jours à la maison, m_ e répondit-elle

- _Comment ça_ ?

- _Ma chérie, on a été mis au courant par le professeur McGonagall de ton état, et tu as besoin de changer d'air_. _Et puis tu fêteras Noël avec nous aussi comme ça, a_ nnonça Molly.

- _Mais..._ commençais-je à protester.

- _Pas de mais qui tienne, tes affaires sont déjà à la maison, donc lève toi on va aller dehors en attendant que maman parle avec madame Pomfresh. »_

Je me relevais doucement, et pris mon sac à côté de moi pour suivre Ginny dehors. Il fallait qu'on sorte du château pour pouvoir transplaner. Sa mère ne perdit pas de temps à arriver. Je savais que j'avais une sale tête. Et une fois arrivée, dans le jardin de leur maison, je perdis un peu l'équilibre. Ginny me rattrapa doucement. J'entendais du grabuge venir de l'intérieur qui me fit froncer les sourcils de surprise.

 _« Ginny emmène la dans ta chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer au calme, moi je vais aller calmer ton frère, d_ it Molly en rentrant dans la maison.

 _-Que se passe-t-il ? q_ uestionnais-je Ginny.

 _-Des invités surprises sont arrivé ce matin, et l'on peut dire que Ron ne l'accepte pas,r_ épondit-elle en souriant.

 _-Des invités ? Je ne veux pas déranger encore plus._

 _-Mais non ne t'en fais pas, y a de la place pour tout le monde, et puis tu verras que tu les connais »,_ m'annonça-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Cela me surprit, qui pouvait bien être ici que je connaissais ? Je ne pensais pas que ce soit le trio d'or car sinon Ron ne réagirait pas comme ça. On entra dans la cuisine et on se dirigea vers les escaliers. De cet endroit j'aperçus qui étaient les fameux visiteurs. J'ouvris les yeux de surprise.

 _« Mais...mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? d_ emandais-je en bégayant surprise.

 _-Ils sont arrivés ce matin, le professeur Dumbledor a décidé qu'il serait mieux ici qu'à Poudlard pour la fin des vacances,_ m'annonça-t-elle en montant les escaliers, sur lesquels je la suivis.

 _-Comment tes parents ont réagis ?_

 _-Tu connais ma mère, elle n'a rien dit, mon père non plus, mais Ron a pété un câble, surtout que dès leurs arrivées ils l'ont charrié par rapport à Lavande._

 _-Ouille_

 _-Tu l'as dit, et puis je pense que ça va être drôle ce soir, car Fred et George viennent manger »,_ dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Trop surprise mais dans un sens contente, j'entrais dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle me désigna un lit sur lequel je m'installais. Elle me donna une fiole, enfin plutôt une potion de sommeil. Je l'avalais car j'allais avoir besoin de force et pour cela je devais dormir.

Je me réveillais en sursaut lorsque j'entendis un gros boum venant d'en bas. Je me passais une main dans les cheveux, histoire de bien les remettre en place et je sortis du lit. Je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir trouver en bas, pour avoir fait un aussi gros bruit. En regardant par la fenêtre, je remarquais qu'il faisait presque nuit. J'avais donc du dormir durant toute l'après-midi. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, car je me sentais un peu mieux que le matin même. J'allais ouvrir la porte de la chambre, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit en même temps, me faisant reculer de surprise.

 _« C'est bon maman, elle est réveillé,_ cria Ginny vers les escaliers. _Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?_ me demanda-t-elle ensuite.

 _-Euh non, juste depuis un gros boum._

 _-Oh ça c'est rien, juste Fred et George qui sont arrivés,_ m'annonça-t-elle. _Allez viens, c'est l'heure de manger. »_

Je la suivis donc et effectivement maintenant je reconnaissais les voix des deux jumeaux. Cela allait être prometteur. Une fois en bas je me rendis compte que tout le monde était déjà autour de la table et qu'ils nous regardaient tous arriver Ginny et moi.

 _« Mais qui voilà, ce n'est pas notre gryffondor préférée ça ? q_ uestionna George en venant me faire une accolade, qui fut directement repousser par son autre frère.

 _-Non mais bouge de là et laisse la moi, et puis, depuis quand c'est ta gryffondor préférée, hein ?_

 _-Fred, George, ça suffit. Allez viens par là Arianne, mets toi donc à côté de Théodore. »_

Je riais fasse au comportement des deux imbéciles, mais en entendant les paroles de Molly je me repris bien vite. Je sentais le regard de Ginny sur moi durant tout le temps que je mis pour aller m'asseoir à côté de Théodore, que je n'osais regarder. Au final je me retrouvais entre Théodore et Molly. C'était bien ma veine, je savais qu'elle allait me forcer à trop manger... En même temps comment lui refuser ? Je remarquais que le trio d'argent était assez silencieux. Je ne savais toujours pas pour quelle raison ils se retrouvaient ici. Et puis ils ne devaient pas non plus être à l'aise avec le regard que leur lançait Ron. Mais celui-ci perdit vite son regard meurtrier face aux questions de leurs frères.

 _« Alors mon petit Ron, on a appris que tu avais maintenant une petite copine ?_ demanda George.

 _-Je me demande comment tu as bien pu en avoir une, surtout une qui n'a pas fuis devant ta non-intelligence »,_ rétorqua ensuite Fred, qui tapa dans la main de son jumeaux en rigolant.

Ron avait les oreilles rouges, de colère ou de gène ? Les imbécilités qui continuaient de sortir de la bouche des deux jumeaux, faisait rire tout le monde. Même Molly avait un petit sourire, mais elle le cacha bien vite et réprimanda ses fils. Puis elle se tourna ensuite vers moi.

 _« Tu as pu te reposer comme il fallait ? Personne ne t'a réveillé ou dérangé ? »_

Heureusement les autres avaient repris leur conversation entre eux. Même si dans un sens je sentais que la personne à côté de moi c'était en quelque sorte figé, signe qu'il écoutait.

 _« Oui, cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien. La potion m'a beaucoup aidé,_ lui répondis-je en souriant.

 _-Madame Pomfresh ne t'en a pas donné ?_ demanda-t-elle surprise.

 _-Si bien sûr, mais je pense que le fait d'être dans un endroit plus chaleureux, mais en quelque sorte permis de me laisser aller à la potion. »_

Un sourire bienveillant prit place sur son visage, et elle me servit de nouveau encore une fois à manger. Je secouais la tête amusée, mais je mangeai avec plaisir, car j'avais quand même faim. A la fin du repas, la plupart allait au salon. Moi au contraire je préviens Ginny que j'allais m'installer dehors, histoire de prendre un peu l'air. Je me couvris comme il fallait, car à cette époque de l'année, la neige était bien installée. Devant leur maison, ils avaient une sorte de balancelle, je m'y installais et regardais le ciel qui était bien dégagé, laissant ainsi apercevoir les étoiles. Cela me faisait du bien. A un moment j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et une personne vient s'installer à côté de moi. Je ne tournais pas la tête, j'avais bien reconnu le parfum qui accompagnait cette personne. A un moment, je rebaissais la tête et la tournais vers mon visiteur, et je vis qu'il me regardait. Je rougis de surprise. Et lui souris en retour. Je me décidais à un moment de prendre la parole.

 _« Comment cela se fait-il, que vous vous retrouvez ici,_ demandais-je curieuse.

 _-Même pas un bonjour d'abord ?_ me réprimanda-t-il en quelque sorte. Je rougis de plus belle. _Pour te répondre, cela a été une surprise. On venait de rentrer au château, quand le professeur Dumbledor nous a attrapé et fait transplané dans ce jardin. Sans nous donner aucune explication._

 _-Cela est quand même bizarre,_ dis-je en réfléchissant.

 _-Mais et toi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Car je t'ai vu arriver ce matin et tu étais dans un sale état. »_

Je relevais encore une fois les yeux vers les étoiles.

 _« Depuis le départ de tous les élèves, j'ai enchaîné crise sur crise, m'empêchant par la même occasion de dormir ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Puisque dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais toujours les mêmes scènes monstrueuses auquel j'avais assisté précédemment » ,a_ vouais-je d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux.

Je le sentis prendre doucement ma main et y faire une légère pression. Je lui répondis de la même manière. Puis le silence se fit, personne ne lâcha la main de l'autre. A un moment je sentais que mes yeux se fermaient tout seul. Je crois que même à un moment j'allais partir vers l'avant, mais une main me retient et me fit basculer sur le côté. Ce qui fit que je me retrouvais la tête posé sur ses jambes. Tellement j'étais à moitié dans un sommeil, je ne réagis même pas sur le coup, mais en profitait un peu. Toujours un peu dans mes songes j'entendis des voix qui parlaient au dessus de moi. Puis je me sentis ensuite flotter en quelque sorte. Mais une odeur venait jusque dans mes narines. Je m'y accrochais en quelque sorte. Puis on me fit lâcher prise et je me retrouvais sur une surface moelleuse. Mais l'odeur revient rapidement et je m'y accrochais encore une fois, et je m'endormis profondément.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Noël était passé, j'avais échangé mon cadeau avec Ginny. Dans la maison, l'ambiance était meilleur que quand j'étais arrivée. Je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé avec Théodore, il y avait juste quelques regards d'échanger par ci par là. Ce soir là, Thonk et le professeur Lupin étaient venus manger. En ce moment, ils étaient en train de parler à la porte avec Molly et Arthur. Moi, je lisais le livre offert par Ginny dans un des canapés du salon, mais je relevais la tête quand je sentis une légère tension venir de l'entrée. Puis Molly arriva dans la pièce où j'étais en même temps que j'entendis des transplanages.

 _« Va chercher les garçons, » m_ e cria-t-elle.

Mais en même temps, elle cria sur Harry qui nous avait rejoins pendant les vacances et qui en ce moment venait de sortir en courant. En regardant dehors je remarquais la tête de Bellatrix. Je me précipitais dans les escaliers, où j'y croisais Ginny qui allait dans le sens inverse de moi.

 _« GINNY »_ criais-je en même temps que ceux d'en bas.

Non mais c'est pas vrai, quel folle, tout ça pour un garçon. Je courais jusqu'en haut où je croisais tout le monde.

 _« Il se passe quoi Arianne ?_ me demanda Fred.

 _-Faut que vous alliez aider vos parents, nous sommes attaqués. »_

Ils perdirent pas de temps et coururent en bas.

 _« Comment ça attaquer ?_ Demanda Drago.

 _-Des mangemorts sont en bas, dont ta tante._ Il se figea à cette nouvelle

 _-Comment on va faire ? »_ Questionna Blaise.

Je ne répondis pas et entrais dans la chambre que partageait Harry et Ron. Je me dirigeais vers les affaires d'Harry, mais son ami m'en empêcha.

 _« Que fais-tu ?_ Me questionna-t-il

 _-Je cherche sa cape d'invisibilité._

 _-Que … Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que nos trois amis derrière s'ils se font repérés par nos ennemis, on pourra dire adieu à leurs couvertures et que là c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour les cacher. »_

Il avait l'air réticent, mais il finit par me la donner. Je la pris et la tendis aux garçons.

 _« On doit en faire quoi ?_

 _-C'est pas compliqué, vous descendez. Une fois en bas vous vous mettez en dessous, il ne faut pas que un bout de vous en sorte. Et ensuite vous sortez dehors rejoindre les jumeaux. »_

Drago, Blaise et Ron descendirent rapidement, mais Théodore resta encore un peu.

 _« Pourquoi tu descends pas aussi ?_

 _-Je dois aller chercher quelques choses mais j'arrive, donc vas-y, je vous rejoins. »_

Je voyais bien qu'il ne voulait pas bouger, alors je me hissais sur la point des pieds et lui fis un bisous sur la joue. Puis je courus vers ma chambre. Une fois dedans, j'entendais les bruits à l'extérieur. Je me dirigeais vers mon sac et pris les deux carnets qui se trouvaient dedans. Ils étaient hors de question qu'ils leurs arrivent quoi que ce soit. Je pris ensuite la direction d'en bas, en courant le plus vite possible. A peine, j'eus passé la porte d'entrée que quelqu'un me tira vers l'avant, avant que je remarque que les mangemorts venaient d'incendier la maison des Weasley. Je me retrouvais dans les bras de Fred, qui était figé de stupeur. Ainsi que tout ceux qui étaient présent.

Par la suite je me souviens que Dumbledore avait été prévenu, et ils nous avaient tous ramenés à Poudlard, moi, Harry, et le trio d'argent, car les Weasley se devaient de rester en famille. J'avais passé une nuit assez horrible. De plus, on reprenait les cours le lendemain, donc les élèves allaient tous arrivés. La journée s'était passée rapidement, je n'étais pas sortie du dortoir car j'appréhendais le soir même. Je n'entendais pas encore trop de bruits venir d'en bas, signe que tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé. Je pris le parchemin de note que je devais passer à Hermione puis descendis dans la salle de repos. Sauf que je ne la vis pas mais au contraire son ami était là, assis sur le canapé. Je m'approchais de lui.

 _« Harry ?_ Questionnais-je doucement. Il eut l'air surpris que quelqu'un l'appelle, mais en me voyant il sourit légèrement.

 _-Arriane, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _-Pourrais-tu transmettre ce parchemin à Hermione ? Ce sont des recherches que Ginny m'avait demandé de faire pour elle, d_ is-je en le lui tendant.

 _-Bien sûr, mais il n'y a rien d'écrit dessus ?_ Répondit-il après l'avoir examiner dans tous les sens.

 _-C'est normal, j'y ai lancé un sort pour que seule elle puisse le lire._

 _-Oh très intelligent, mais pourquoi lui donnes-tu pas toi même au repas ce soir ?_

 _-Car je ne pourrais pas être présente, le professeur MacGonagall m'attend._

 _-Rien de grave ?_ Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Non non, oh et je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir utiliser ta cape sans ton accord._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu as bien fait, sinon cela aurait grillé leurs couvertures._

 _-Bien, je vais te laisser bonne soirée, » d_ is-je pour conclure puis je partis vers la sortie.

Allez hop direction l'infirmerie. Comme à chaque début de mois, j'avais le droit à l'examen complet. Soit j'allais être endormie, et les professeurs allaient en quelque sorte fouillés mon esprit pour essayer d'avoir accès à toutes les crises que j'ai pu avoir, notamment celle où je n'ai jamais pu voir les personnes blessées ou mortes. J'avais horreur de ces séances, même si je ne sentais rien, j'aimais pas que quelqu'un vienne fouiller dans mon esprit. Une fois à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh me fit signe de me mettre dans un lit. Elle m'amena un petit plateau, histoire que je mange avant, puis elle me donna le produit qui me fera dormir. Au final je ne me réveilla pas avant le lendemain matin. La potion avait dû être plus forte que d'habitude. Après l'examen de l'infirmière et m'avoir assuré que tout s'était bien passé, elle me laissa sortir. J'allais rapidement me changer et prendre mes affaires dans ma chambre, je ne croisais que des personnes qui descendaient à la grande salle, normal je dois dire il était l'heure de petit déjeuner. Une fois à la grande salle, je repérais facilement Ginny qui était accompagnée du trio d'or. Je la rejoignis rapidement. Une fois devant elle, elle me sourit directement.

 _« Arriane, où était tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la chambre. »_

Bon pour cette fois, je pouvais lui pardonner d'avoir oublié après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

 _« Devine, nous sommes au début de mois, l_ ui répondis-je simplement, et je vis que cela fit tilte dans se tête.

 _-Oh mince, j'avais oublié, tout s'est bien passé ?_

 _-Oui oui ne t'en fais pas, et toi dis moi que s'est-il passé après notre départ ?_

 _-Nous avons canalisé le feu, réparé, jeté ce qui ne pouvait plus être utilisé, mais cela va mieux maintenant. »_

J'acquiesçai puis commençai à manger. Je l'entendis parler avec les autres à côté. A un moment je levais la tête et regardai la table en face de moi. Soit c'était un coup de chance ou non mais je tombais directement sur le regard de Théodore. Vu le regard qu'il me lançait je savais pas si j'allais devoir donner des explications ou non sur mon absence d'hier. Quand j'eus fini je me levais et suivis de Ginny pour aller en cours.

Pour une fois la journée se passa tranquillement. Il n'y eu aucun accrochage en cours avec les serpentards, et pas de potions ratées non plus pour personne. Quand vient enfin le soir, je crois que ma prière passa au oubliette. On était dans les couloirs pour aller à la grande salle quand je sentis un léger mal de tête arrivé. Sauf que là je n'avais pas le temps d'aller dans la salle sur demande.

 _« Ginny, je dois m'asseoir._ Dis-je en effectuant ce que je venais de dire sur un des banc qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Je me positionnais de sorte que tout le monde qui passerait et me verrait de dos.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiété en se mettant devant moi.

 _-Je ne sais pas trop, mais je sens que cette crise a quelque chose de différent. Alors si jamais je me mets à parler fait en sorte de bien écouter ce que je dis, d'accord ? »_

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas me disant ainsi qu'elle ferait ce que je dis. Puis je me laissais guider par ma crise. J'entendis des voix venir se mêle à celle que j'avais dans la tête.

 _« La ferme, j'entends rien. »_

Cela fit effet. Et je pus me concentrer sur cette crise qui me semblait très bizarre. Car d'habitude ce qui n'était qu'un mal de tête, là c'était comme si quelque chose me donnait des coups dedans. Je me concentrais très fortement sur ces coup et une voix me parvient enfin.

 _« Arriane m'entends-tu ?_ Demanda une voix très légère.

 _-Qui êtes-vous ?_ Répondis-je sans savoir si je le faisait aussi à voix haute ou non.

 _-Ouf j'avais peur que je n'arrive pas à t'atteindre._

 _-Que se passe-t-il et que me voulez-vous ?_

 _-Arriane tu dois comprendre que ce que tu vis n'est pas une abomination et que cela est venu grâce à je ne sais qui. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir te dire tout cela en face, mais il s'avère que les mangemorts m'ont trouvé avant._

 _-Comment me connaissez-vous et dites-moi ou vous êtes pour que je puisse vous aider._

 _-Non cela est déjà trop tard. Pour te répondre, je te connais bien plus que tu le crois. Ces crises que tu as depuis ta quatrième année ne sont pas arrivées pour rien. Cela vient de tes gènes._

 _-Mes gènes ?_

 _-Oui cela est un don donné aux membres féminin de notre famille._

 _-Un don ? Famille ?_

 _-Je vois que tu ne sais vraiment rien, et il ne me reste plus de temps pour t'en parler. Mais tu dois demander des explications à quelqu'un._

 _-Mais qui ? Personne ne sait rien sur ce que j'ai._

 _-Si une personne connaît toute l'histoire._

 _-Mais qui à la fin ?_ Demandais-je impatiente.

 _-Ton père._ Me répondit la voix en commençant à s'éloigner.

 _-Mon père ? Mais qui êtes vous donc à la fin ?_

 _-Je fus ta tante, et je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu te parler avant ma fin. J'espère que ta vie sera heureuse ma chère nièce. »_ Dit-elle doucement, puis se fut le calme plat.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Dîtes-moi que j'ai rêvé ?

Maxine3482 : Je suis contente que cela te plaise. J'essaye de ne pas trop faire des personnages stéréotypés =)

MarieLily Potter : Contente que mes personnages plaisent =). Pour ce qui concerne les connexions cela viendra au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera. Euh sincèrement pour Voldemort je sais pas encore, car mes idées viennent au fur et à mesure, je n'ai pas toute l'histoire encore écrite dans ma tête

Kuroe Shizen :Hey, merci de m'avoir fait remarqué ce détail. Une fois mon histoire terminée (quand ? je sais pas encore) je relirais bien tout ceci. Et merci. =)


	9. Chapter 9

J'étais complètement sonnée. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mes esprits. Je pense que durant ma crise, quelqu'un avait du m'emmener à l'infirmerie, car je remarquais que j'étais dans un de ses lits. Personne n'était autour de moi, cela m'arrangeait. J'aperçus mon sac à côté et l'attrapais rapidement. J'avais une lettre à écrire.

 _« Chère père,_

 _Comment cela se passe-t-il à la maison ? Tout va bien ? Pour moi mon année se passe assez bien. En fait j'aurais quelques questions à te poser. Tu te souviens qu'il m'arrive d'avoir des sortes de « crises » ? Hier il m'en aie arrivé une nouvelle, sauf qu'elle était particulièrement bizarre. Mes crises pour t'expliquer me permettent de voir des choses qui se sont déjà passées. Sauf que celle-ci m'a mis en contact avec quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un m'a affirmé être ma tante, et que mes crises venaient d'un héritage et que tu serais le seul à pouvoir me fournir des explications. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer toute cette histoire ? Car cela m'inquiète beaucoup._

 _Je t'embrasse fort toi et maman._

 _Arianne. »_

Je pris rapidement mes affaires et sortis précipitamment de l'infirmerie, je devais aller au plus vite donné cette lettre à une des chouettes du château. Il n'y avait encore personne dans les couloirs, mais l'heure de se lever n'allait pas tarder. Je m'apprêtais à entrer dans la tour où était les chouettes quand une main me retient le bras. Je me retournais vivement, pour tomber sur Théodore.

 _« -Arianne ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie après ce qui s'est passé hier._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? En fait, je veux pas savoir, je dois envoyer cette lettre, c'est très urgent. »_

Il acquiesça mais me suivit quand même, je pense qu'il attendait des explications. Une fois en haut, j'attachais ma lettre à une des chouette et la laissa partir. Je ressortis et vis que Théo m'attendait toujours. Il me regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

 _« -Je vais bien, vraiment, d_ is-je pour le rassurer.

 _-Que s'est-il passé ? Hier tu disais des choses qui n'avait aucun sens puis tu t'es effondrée et tu as commencé à convulser._

 _-Ah bon ?_ Répondis-je surprise. Je baissais la tête un peu sous le choc. Mais des doigts vinrent se mettre sous mon menton pour me la relever.

 _-Arianne, dis moi ce qui s'est passé._

 _-Ma crise était différente, je n'ai pas vu le passé ou futur ou quoi que se soit d'autre. C'était un grand vide dans ma tête mais j'entendais une voix, ou plutôt je parlais avec elle. Cette voix m'a dit qu'elle était ma tante et que mes crises étaient un héritage du côté de mon père. Sauf que mon père est un moldu donc je ne comprends vraiment rien._

 _-C'est à lui que tu adressais cette lettre ? Pour avoir des explications ?_

 _-Oui... »_

Il hocha la tête puis il remit une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Ce geste me fit rougir. Je détournais la tête même si j'avais bien vu naître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. En entendant de l'agitation en bas de la tour, on se décida à partir. Je retrouvais rapidement Ginny dans la grande salle qui me posa beaucoup de questions auquelles je répondis bien évidemment même si au fond de moi je n'avais aucune réponse qui pouvait me donner la vérité. La journée se passa vite. Mais lors du dernier cours avec McGonagall quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Je me retournais surprise de voir quelqu'un interrompre son cours, mais je le fus encore plus quand je vis que c'était Théodore. Que faisait-il là ?

 _« -Monsieur Nott, que faites-vous ici ?_

 _-Le professeur Dumbledor m'a envoyé chercher mademoiselle Arianne._

 _-Cela ne peut pas attendre la fin du cours ?_

 _-Non, le professeur m'a spécifié que cela était urgent. »_

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Le professeur me fit signe de prendre mes affaires, Ginny m'aida à les rassembler tout en me lançant un regard d'inquiétude. Mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour la rassurer. Je pris donc la direction de la sortie, une fois dehors je jetais un regard à Théodore, espérant qu'il me fournisse une explication.

 _« -Je suis désolé Arianne, mais je ne sais rien, il ne m'a rien dit._

 _-Pourquoi toi ?_

 _-Car je suis préfet et que je me trouvais dans les couloirs à ce moment là. »_

Je ne répondis pas, essayant de savoir pourquoi le directeur voulait me voir. On arriva bien vite devant la gargouille, Théodore annonça le mot de passe et me laissa seule ensuite pour monter. D'accord donc il ne pouvait pas m'accompagner, mais il me fit tout de même un signe me disant qu'il m'attendait. Je montais les escaliers, mais une fois en haut je me stoppais net.

 _«-Papa ?_ Demandais-je incrédule.

 _-Arianne, r_ épondit-il en se tournant vers moi.

 _-Que fais-tu là ?_ Demandais-je tout en m'avançant vers lui. Je remarquais que le professeur Dumbledor était aussi présent.

 _-Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, j'ai préféré contacter ton professeur et il m'a permis de venir te voir._

 _-Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas me répondre par courrier ?_

 _-Non, cela aurait été trop compliqué et par rapport à ce que j'ai à te dire, il valait mieux que je te le dise en face._

 _-Tu m'inquiète._

 _-Assis-toi. »_

Ce que je fis bien évidemment tout en l'observant. Il avait une posture et un air que je n'avais jamais lui chez lui, on aurait dit qu'il se sentait coupable de quelques choses.

 _« -Pour tout te dire je ne sais même pas par ou commencer. Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour ce que tu vas entendre et j'espère que tu me pardonneras._

 _-Papa..._

 _-Je ne suis pas moldu, avoua-t-il en me coupant. Je ne répondis rien trop surprise. Je viens d'une famille de sorcier. Mais il s'avère que les sorcières de ma famille ont toujours eu un don, celui de voir le passé, présent ou même futur. Sauf que ce don est relié aux mangemorts et à tu sais qui. Ma famille a toujours aidé l'ordre, leur donnant ainsi des indices sur ce qui pouvait arriver. Mais un jour les mangemorts ont compris que quelques choses ne tournait pas rond, certains de leur plan était déjoué trop facilement, alors ils se sont renseignés et ont compris que ma mère avait des dons. Ils se sont donc mis à la chasser. Sauf que moi et ma sœur avons du fuir. A partir de ce moment là je n'ai plus jamais revu ta tante, car j'avais demandé à Dumbledor de mettre en veille mes pouvoirs, pour ainsi me faire passer pour un moldu aux yeux des sorciers. Par la suite j'ai rencontré ta mère puis tu es né. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que les crises dont tu m'avais parlé te faisait voir le passé. J'avais espéré que tu n'avais pas été touché par cet héritage. »_

J'étais abasourdi par ce que je venais t'entendre. Alors tout ce que je croyais depuis mon enfance n'était que mensonge ?

 _« -Arianne ?_ Demanda-t-il inquiet.

 _-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dis-je en redressant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Si je comprends bien depuis ma naissance tu m'as menti ? Moi la fille qui a été traité de sang de bourbe par certain et en fait une fille de sang mêlé ? Et par dessus tout tant qu'il y aura des mangemorts je ne serais jamais libre. Oh ! Et je ne connaîtrais jamais ma tante, à part avec la conversation que j'ai eu hier avant sa mort ?_

 _-Arianne, je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'était pour ta protection._

 _-je suis désolé mais là je peux pas. Je... »_

Je me relevais d'un coup et partis en courant vers la sortie. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à avoir une discution avec lui, pas pour l'instant. Je pris donc la fuite, une fois en bas je ne m'arrêtais pas de courir, même si j'entendis Théodore m'appeler. Je ne savais même pas où j'allais, même si à un moment j'arrivais à me repérer et à comprendre que j'étais devant la salle sur demande. Une fois être passé devant trois fois j'y entrais pour m'effondrer directement au sol en pleure. Mais pas longtemps après je sentis deux bras qui vinrent me serrer contre un torse. Je m'accrochais à cette personne, que je reconnaissais bien évidemment à son parfum, et continua à pleurer. Après un moment je me calmais enfin et me redressais doucement. Je remarquais que l'on était dans une position assez bizarre, moi j'étais sur mes genoux et Théodore était venu se mettre sur mon côté. Je tournais donc ma tête vers lui. Il me regardait avec un air tendre. Il vient essuyer mes joues avec ses pouces, me faisant encore une fois rougir.

 _« -Ça va mieux ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

 _-Je... oui... désolé je ne voulais pas craquer comme ça._

 _-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la bureau de Dumbledor._

 _-Mon père était présent._

 _-Ton père ? Mais comment ?_

 _-Il est venu me donner des réponses qui m'ont surprise. »_

Puis je lui racontais tout ce que m'avait dit mon père. Au fur et à mesure de mon discours, je le voyais devenir de plus en plus en surpris.

 _« -Si je comprends bien tes crises ne s'arrêteront jamais ?_

 _-J'en ai bien peur..._

 _-Ça va aller, on trouvera une solution pour les calmer »_ me dit-il tout en me reprenant dans ses bras.

Je ne dis rien, je savourais son étreinte. Cela me faisait beaucoup de bien. Et je m'attachais de plus en plus à lui. Après un moment, je me détachais de lui car au final il allait bientôt être l'heure de manger. On se releva doucement. Une fois debout il me prit encore une fois dans ses bras, je répondis bien évidemment à son étreinte. Puis on se détacha l'un de l'autre, mais juste avant il me fit un baisé sur le front. Cela me retourna complètement. Une fois à la porte il me serra doucement la main puis il partit dans sa propre direction. Quand Ginny allait savoir tout ça, elle ne me croira pas.


End file.
